Drotan
The Blight is my sworn enemy, I will vanquish them all. ~Elizar the Sullen One A Raw Catalyst of Magical Power The spellblast catalyst did a lot of harm to people all over the Horizon Kingdoms. The nature of magic was irrevocably shifted. This created a new kind of magic user. Drotans are like sorcerers with innate magic abilities, however their magic is more volatile and the people who wield it are often use it as a counter to other magic users. Many of them came together to figure out a way to undo the Blight. They became known as The Brotherhood of Purity. Unfortunately, because of their close involvement with the Blight and their suspicious immunity to it these users are occasionally confused with the Blightborn or are discriminated against in a similar manner to the elves. Most of the time they find it easy to prove themselves innocent to most people if they are given a chance to explain themselves. Class Features As a drotan, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: '''1d8 per drotan level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + your Constitution modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per drotan level after 1st Proficiencies '''Armor: '''Light Armor '''Weapons: Simple weapons & martial weapons Tools: '''None '''Saving Throws: Strength, Wisdom Skills: Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Arcana, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Stealth, Survival. Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (I'll add it later, just PM me on discord) Spellcasting Drotans are unique and don't use spell slots to cast spells. They instead use catalysts, one of their innate abilities to power their spells. The number of uses of catalyst required for a spell is equal to half the level of the spell rounded up. The maximum level that you can cast a spell at is listed on the table below. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for drotan spells. Spellcasting Ability Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your wisdom modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your wisdom modifier The Drotan Catalyst Drotans are walking reactors of magical energy. Drotan cast spells using charges of catalyst. The number of charges required to cast a spell is equal to half the level of the spell rounded up. Refer to the table above to determine how many uses of catalyst you have at a specific level. Blight Immunity The drotan's source of power is the same as that of the blightborn so you are immune from ever turning into one. Arcane Stance Raw magical energy runs through your body and can be developed into unique fighting styles that are aided by your magic. You can't take an Arcane stance more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Reckless Destruction When you land a successful attack with a weapon, you can use a catalyst charge to increase your weapon damage by your drotan damage + Drotan level. The type of damage is dictated by your choice of Arcane Evolution at 2nd level. If you are first level then it does force damage. When exposed to Blight you roll twice and take both effects on the table below unless you use a catalyst charge, then roll normally. This ability cannot be combined with Spectral Weapon. Cursed Combatant Your unarmed strikes now deal drotan damage plus + WIS in psychic damage. If you land a successful unarmed strike you may use a catalyst charge to cause your target to have disadvantage on magical attacks and to give those that are targeted by their spells advantage on saving throws until the start of your next turn. Unstable Manifestation If you are successfully hit with an attack from an enemy you can see within 90 ft of you, you can choose as a reaction to use a catalyst charge and release a tendril of magic energy that lashes out from where you were struck and attacks the target. The creature must make a Dexterity saving throw. It takes your drotan damage + WIS in force damage and is pushed 1d4 * 5 ft away from you on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Arcane Bulwark You can choose to expend two catalyst charges and focus your energy into your body and increase your AC by your proficiency score for 1 minute. While the shield is active you have a ward of energy that gives you a dim glow causing enemies who attack other people than you within 10ft of you to have disadvantage on attack roles. You may choose as an action to cast mage armor on a willing target within 10 ft of you. Arcane Study At second level, a drotan can focus his internal magic energy down one of three paths, each path is built around a central theme. Primortal makes use of the basic magical energies of the elements and allows you to choose between having your drotan damage deal fire, ice, or lightning damage. Grim draws upon dark magical energies and gives you the ability to manipulate the undead. The esper strengthens your mind and lets you create illusions and control the minds of others. The spell list for the choice of study are listed at the bottom of the page. * Primortal ** Fire, Lightning, Ice * Grim ** Necrotic, Radiant, Acid * Esper ** Thunder, Force, Psychic Primortal Spell List Grim Spell List Esper Spell List Cursed Existence At second level exposure to the Blight has a different kind of effect on you instead of turning you into a blightborn. If you are hit by an attack from a Blighted enemy or exposed to the radiation you must make a DC 13 a constitution save. If you fail the save roll on the table below to see what happens to you. Psijic mastery At third level, you can focus your innate magical aura into specific powers, your nature makes it easier for you to fight against magic users since you are more in tune with the flow of magic around you. Each path has a secondary component that is unlocked at thirteenth level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Spectral Weapon At fifth level, you may choose any weapon you want to be your spectral weapon, it has the original weapon stats and features but it also does your drotan damage with your respective magical damage type. All damage with this weapon is considered magical damage. It costs two catalyst charges to summon your weapon as a bonus action. You can change your spectral weapon during a short or long rest. When you attack with your Spectral Weapon you may cast a cantrip as a bonus action. Meditation At sixth level, you may add a spell from the Sorcerer’s spell list that isn’t already included in your spell list each time you reach a new level. As an action on your turn you can regain 1d6 catalyst charges. At 13th level this can be done as a bonus action. You can use this a maximum of times equal to your wisdom modifier, then you will need to take a short or long rest before you can use this feature again. Overload At tenth level, when you make a melee attack with a weapon, you can choose as a bonus action to cast any spell. If you successfully critical hit on any attack, you can choose to consume two catalyst charges to deal your drotan damage + drotan level twice in addition to the rest of the damage. Once you use this feature you cannot use it again until after a long rest. Volatile Conversion At fifthteenth level, as a reaction to you taking magical damage of any kind you can gain a catalyst charge for every 10 damage taken. If you are at your maximum amount of charges take your drotan damage + WIS in health per charge over your maximum amount of charges. You may use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier then you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Arcane Avatar At twentieth level, as an action on your turn your body becomes completely charged with magical energy. You regain all spent catalyst charges. You become immune to the damage types of your Elemental Influence and gain 2d8 + 10 in temporary hit points. All spells can be cast as bonus actions. You may choose to summon your spectral weapon as a part of this action. This lasts for 1 minute. Once you use this feature you cannot use it again until after a long rest. Cursed Existence Table Roll a d6 to see how your body reacts to Blight exposure. # Your tongue burns and you have trouble speaking, others around you need to make perception checks dc 13 to understand what you are saying, and you cannot cast any spell with a verbal component for 2d8 hours unless you beat a dc 15 wisdom save. If you take a long rest you can shake this effect off. # A very thick purple smoke comes out of your mouth. You create a 30-foot-radius sphere of purple arcane gas centered on yourself. The cloud spreads around corners, and its area is heavily obscured. The cloud lingers in the air for 1 minute. ## You can make a perception check dc 15 to get your bearings. Additionally, any magic spell that’s target area includes any part of the cloud is cast as if the spell area is the entire cloud in addition to any declared target area. ## A moderate wind (at least 10 miles per hour) disperses the cloud after 5 rounds. A strong wind (at least 20 miles per hour) disperses it after 1 round. #Wings suddenly explode out of your back destroying any armor you are wearing and giving you a flight speed of your movement + 10 ft for 1 minute. Reduce your max health by your drotan damage. If this would cause you to drop below 1hp it instead becomes 1hp. # A d4 of gazers (Volo’s Guide) spawn at a random open space within 10 ft. of you. They are hostile to you and any blightborn in the area, they attack randomly each turn. # Your size becomes tiny and you become ¼ of your current weight. All of your equipment shrinks with you. Any one in contact with you does not. # You gain 1d6 of catalyst for every Blightborn within 30 ft of you. If this puts you over your maximum catalyst charges take 2d6 for each catalyst charge past your max of necrotic damage. If this affect would put below 1hp, you instead drop to 1hp. Arcane Study Evolution Psijic Masteries Options Consciousness Psijic Awareness At third level, your AC is increased by 2 against magical attacks. You can also cast Detect Magic up to your Wisdom modifier. Then you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Psijic Preservation At thirteenth level, you can use a catalyst charge to gain advantage on Wisdom or Intelligence saving throws against magic spells. Control Psijic Manipulation At third level, your AC against ranged and melee weapon attacks is increased by 1. You can also cast Mage Armor on yourself at will. Once you have used this feature you cannot use it again until after a short rest. Psijic Domination At thirteenth level, you can expend two catalyst charges to make tendrils of magical energy extend from your body up to 25ft range at will. When you cast this spell roll a D2 +2 and that’s how many you get. With these tentacles you can cast spells that require touch as long as they are within range of your tentacles. Survival Psijic Protection At third level, as a reaction to you or an ally within 10 ft of you taking any kind of magical damage, you can use a catalyst charge to reduce the damage from magical attacks by your drotan damage + WIS. Psijic Sustenance At thirteenth level, when you successfully hit a magical attack you can use a catalyst charge to heal an ally within 10ft. for your drotan damage + WIS. You may heal up to your Wisdom modifier in targets for an equal number of catalyst charges. Category:Resources